Drugs, Alcohol, Love, and Life
by Kyubbisealer
Summary: Gaara does drugs, Kankuro does alcohol, Sasuke learns how to love, and Naruto learns something about life.


Drugs, Alcohol, Love,& Life

A/N: Hi people! I'm BACK!!! I decided to do a fic about, well drugs, alcohol, love,& life. Gaara does drugs, Kankuro does alcohol, Sasuke learns how to love, and Naruto learns something about life. So R&R. No flames. And If you do review then I will try to update soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish that I did. I really want to own Shika-kun though. Maybe I can save up enough money to buy him. Ino-chan can have some other guy except the following: Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun.

* * *

I need to get over this problem. Kankuro has a problem too. Temari doesn't though. I am the Kazekage and I have a big problem.

"Gaara, do you see all of your drugs?"

"Yes, Temari."

"Good. Say good-bye to all of them."

I watched as Temari threw all of my drugs into the fire. I didn't even flinch. Maybe this problem isn't that big after all. Because I should be totally freaking out right now. Obviously I could have quit anytime, but then why didn't I stop before I had to many?

"Gaara, no longer will you take any drugs, unless they are prescription drugs."

"Yes, Temari."

"Good."

I watched as Temari left. She got rid of most of my drugs, but not all of them. I walk over to the sofa and sit down. Then I reach over to the book shelf and pull a big book off of the shelf. I opened it up and pulled out a bottle of drugs and a bag of cocaine. I looked at the stuff and just smiled. But then I remembered the hurt on Temari's face when she found out I was doing drugs. I just sighed and threw them into the fire. Then I went around the room getting all of my drugs and making a bigger fire.

* * *

I can't believe Gaara would just let Temari throw out most of his drugs and then throw the rest of them out himself.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in."

Temari threw open the door.

"Kankuro!!! I need a drink! Where do you keep your alcohol?"

I pointed over to a fridge and cupboard. She went over to them and opened both. She grabbed all of my alcohol in the fridge and poured it down the sink. Them she did the same thing with the stuff in the cupboard.

"Temari, what did you do that for?"

"So you will stop drinking."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Temari went out and I just sighed. Well I guess my drinking days are over.

* * *

I haven't ever felt this way about anyone before. What is this feeling? I feel this way whenever Sakura is around. At first I just ignored it. But now, I can't ignore it.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Today I'm not going to ask you out. Because, I know that you don't love me. So I won't love you like I really do anymore."

I am shocked, I never thought that Sakura would ever say that to me. But, I think that what I feel towards Sakura is love.

"Sakura, I love you."

"What, Sasuke-kun did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!"

I started to kiss her. Maybe, I am capable of love. Who would have thought, that I the Uchiha prodigy could fall in love?"

* * *

I need help. I just found out that I don't know as much about life as I thought I did. Teme, Gaara, and Kankuro all got over there problems. But I can't get over mine. Not without help. Huh, is that Hinata-chan coming this way? It is! Maybe, she could help me!

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Can you help me?"

"Sure, N-Naruto-kun. What do you need help with?"

"How do you know if someone likes you?"

Hinata's face got really red.

"Well, they get all q-quiet around you. A-Also they s-stutter a lot a-around you."

"Okay, well, you act that way around me, so then do you like me?"

"Y-Yes, I d-do."

"Oh! Well then do you want to go out with me?"

"Y-Yes. I do."

* * *

A/N: I know that I haven't posted anything in a while. But I had writers block. A major case of it. And I want to apologize to everyone about my last story, High School Troubles, Just to let you all know I deleted it. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, Review! No Flames! Constructive criticism is welcome. Also I need an idea for a new story, So Please, send me an idea. 


End file.
